The present invention relates to an engine suspension system which is capable of preventing transmission of vibrations of the engine to the body of a vehicle on which the engine is installed.
An engine for a motorcycle, in general, is fixed directly to the body frame of the vehicle to prevent a jolting motion of the engine which can result from fluctuations in driving force applied to the driving chain. The exhaust pipe is fastened to an exhaust port of the engine at its one end and to the body at its other end. Recent diffusion of engines having greater capacities for motorcycles causes a problem of increased vibrations of engines. Nevertheless, improved riding comfortableness is required of motorcycles. The above conventional engine mounting mechcanism is incapable of suppressing transmission of engine vibrations to the body and of meeting such a requirement. Furthermore, the conventional engine mounting mechanism has the possibility that engine vibrations apply a bending load to the exhaust pipe, resulting in a shortened effective life of the exhaust pipe. Therefore, development of an engine suspension mechanism is desired, which is capable of effectively minimizing transmission of engine vibrations to the vehicle body as well as reducing the bending load applied to the exhaust pipe to a minimum.